Azalea
by MidEarthHighLanders
Summary: When Kagome finds out that her dad is getting married, she is pissed. Here's Why: New mom, new step brother, new school, and A LOT of guy's wanting her! Other reasons SessKagome. a Cay Story.


**A-N: Alright this is my new story! (Of course) Please forgive the shortness. Also PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**Azalea**

**Prologue and Chapter 1**

**My Life**

**Prologue**

**Kagome's P.O.V.**

**When I was ten year's old my loving mother died. A man who was drinking and driving hit my mom's car head on. That man lived and my mom died. He took her from me.**

**I didn't think I could stand living after her death, but miraculously I could. With the help of family and friends I became my normal self again. You see I didn't speak for months after what happened. **

**That was six years ago. **

**My name is Kagome Higurashi. I'm sixteen right now. I'm living happy with my father at the moment.**

**Teh…what am I talking about? Living with me dad happily? My dad is a doctor and has a girlfriend who lives I don't know how far away! He's barley home, but when he is, I do live happily with him. Most of the time anyway. **

**The girlfriend situation.**

**Hate it.**

**Her name is Wren Hikaru. **

**Bitch.**

**My dad is friends with a guy or a woman named…something Hikaru and he or she had a party, because it was his or hers birthday. That person's sister is Wren who came from Hiroshima, a city far away. It's not like Wren isn't nice, because she is. I just hate her. I also hate her son. Riku Hikaru. He's nice too. **

**I live in Tokyo, Japan. Since I could remember I've always loved the outdoors. I guess I get that from my mom. She was always outside. The genes I got from my mom are wonderful.**

**Her midnight black hair and a rare shade of dark green eyes were passed down to me. It's very rare for Asian people to have green eyes, but anyway I have her face too. I could go on with what I look like and what body features I got from my mom, but I'm not going to. **

**Simple: Kinda short, midnight black hair, dark green eyes, nice face, skinny, and kinda muscular from the sports that I play.**

**Ok, so I have lots of friends. I mean lots of friends. Hehe…um…yeah…ok. Ichigo Kurisaga is a great guy and has been my best friend since…well…forever. Sanae Yoka is also Ichigo's and myself's best friend since…well…forever. **

**Chapter 1**

**Kagome's P.O.V.**

"**Dad's going to Hiroshima again." I said to Sanae as we walked home from school like we normally do.**

"**I know." Sanae said.**

**Of course she knew. It's weird how she knows when my dad is going to leave for Hiroshima to see Wren. Ok, that's not weird. She is one of my best friends of course.**

**My dad goes to see Wren two times a month. He leaves on a Friday and comes home sometime on Sunday. When he leaves for those weekends, I feel happy that he's gone and also sad, because he leaves me. It hurts to know he loves her. Wren I mean. She doesn't deserve his love. **

**Snapping my attention back to Sanae I said, "Are you going to sleep over?" **

**Sanae smiled and said, "I always do."**

"**I forgot to ask Ichigo if he was going to." I said.**

"**Well he always does too, so why do you even ask us!" Sanae said smiling and pushed me into some bushes. I was not expecting that from her.**

**I thought about that question, "Cause I just want to always make sure."**

**Sanae smiled, "I'll see you later!"**

"**See ya!" I said.**

**We both then started walking are separate ways to are houses. **

**When I saw my house I frowned knowing my dad wouldn't be home. Once I got inside my house I went to the fridge where my dad always left his notes for me and money if he thought I needed it. It said the usual. I love you and I'll be back on Sunday and had forty dollars tapped to the note. He said that this morning too before he left.**

**After reading the note I went to my sanctuary. AKA: My bedroom. I laid on my bed thinking over the day and then fell asleep. **

**I woke up about a hour later to the sound of the phone ringing. I looked at the caller-id and smiled.**

"**Hey!" I said into the phone loudly.**

"**Hey!" Sanae and Ichigo said in unison.**

"**Three way calling, Kagome like." I said in third person.**

"**Don't be dumb." Ichigo said laughing. **

"**Anyway Kagome, were going to be there in about twenty minuets." Sanae said.**

"**Alrighty then." I said.**

**We said are goodbyes and I went downstairs to watch TV, waiting for them to come.**

**I looked out the window seeing Ichigo's car pull into the driveway.**

**I went to the front door and opened it.**

**Even though it sounded really stupid I said, "Let's get this party started!"**

**Ichigo and Sanae laughed. Even though this sounds stupid, we all did get the party started. In are own way.**

"**Call me later, see ya!" I said to my best friends as they backed out of my drive way. They smiled and waved goodbye.**

**As soon as they were out of sight I felt completely alone. Ichigo and Sanae would normally sleepover both nights of the weekends that my dad was gone, but they both had something to do with their families. Both families said I could come with them, but I said I didn't want to intrude.**

**It's not fun to feel alone. Sometimes I sit somewhere and think. Think way too much. Thinking way too much can be bad and good. It sometimes feels as though everything seems to disappear around you. Like nothing is real. Like your nothing. **

**A-N: PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
